


Willpower

by swirlybutt-mcmangocunt (pumpkinqueene)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (it's free-standing bondage but still), Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/swirlybutt-mcmangocunt
Summary: Fascinated by Jasper's endurance and stamina, Pearl decides to see how long she can last.





	

The sun was setting by the time Pearl returned. 

Jasper was kneeling where she’d been left at noon, holding her position admirably. Her head was bowed, hidden behind her glorious mane, so it was difficult to tell how impatient she was. Perhaps she was chomping at the bit; perhaps she would be content to remain where she was for hours or days more. It was difficult to tell with her. She could be hasty and injudicious, or she could be as prudent and chary as even Garnet sometimes wasn’t. She was fascinating; sometimes contradictory, sometimes completely infuriating, but always thrilling. Capricious was probably the best way to describe her. Rose had been capricious too, but Jasper was nothing like Rose. For that, Pearl was glad. She didn’t think it would have been wise to bring her immeasurable baggage to Jasper’s feet and dump it there- which is exactly what she would be doing if she came to Jasper expecting to regain Rose. The last thing Jasper had needed after the Malachite fiasco was for another Gem to attempt to manipulate her. 

When Pearl looked at Jasper, she saw Jasper, in all of her considerable glory. She wasn’t sure what Jasper saw when she looked at Pearl. Good things, she hoped. At the very least, she was confident that Jasper wouldn’t entertain notions of a relationship with her if she didn’t like Pearl for who she was. She had to remind herself of that sometimes, when she looked in the mirror and saw a runaway slave staring back.  
¬  
“A Quartz and a Pearl,” Jasper had murmured on one such occasion, looming up behind her far too silently for one so large and striking, “Imagine the reaction of the folks back home,”

Pearl had snorted, slapping Jasper’s arm lightly- playfully- even as Jasper had gone to work on her throat. She had worn the bruises for days, resisting the urge to heal. They speckled her neck, pale spots of turquoise which stung pleasantly at her touch. Every time she had prodded one, her doubts were quelled.

It was the little things Jasper did to reassure her which made all the difference. Jasper never told her she was stupid for expressing her insecurities; and nor did she blame Pearl for her internalised issues with self-worth. She blamed Homeworld, and she told Pearl again and again that she was remarkable and brave, and she didn’t belong to anyone but herself.

(“I belong to you, I think,” Pearl had demurred teasingly, tracing the stripe on Jasper’s belly with the tip of her finger.

“And I to you,” Jasper had smirked in return as she drew her hand up and down Pearl’s pale, scratched back, “But you know what I mean,”)

In the dying light, Jasper was burnished in hues of fire. Her deep orange skin seemed gilded, and her hair shone a vivid rose gold. She had a savage, ancient, and majestic beauty- not unlike the Elgin Marbles as Pearl recalled them during their prime, embellishing a temple dedicated to old and warlike gods. Even her musculature seemed sculpted lovingly by the hands of devout craftsmen. Phidias and Praxiteles would have wept to have received such a model.

“I see you managed to obey my instructions,” she said primly. She watched Jasper’s shoulders tense, muscle rippling beneath her striped flesh; but this was all the movement she made. Pearl nodded with satisfaction, knowing that Jasper couldn’t see her. Her eyes slipped from Jasper’s shoulders to glide down her back, pausing to admire the dramatic swell of wide hips and the thick curve of naked buttocks.

“Good,” Pearl said, keeping her voice light. It would wind Jasper up all the more if she thought Pearl was unaffected by the sight before her; if she thought Pearl had been off all day buying groceries and alphabetising the spice rack, rather than furiously rubbing out two orgasms while checking the time obsessively.

“Well,” she continued, “It’s been…about nine hours. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Jasper remained silent. She hadn’t been given permission to speak.

“Of course, it’s remarkable that nobody has caught you yet,” Pearl said, rounding Jasper’s stationery form to stand before her, “It’s been nine hours, in the middle of the beach at the height of summer. You should have been seen by dozens of people,”

She paused, to give her words time to seep into Jasper’s flesh and heat her up from within. When Pearl’s ears caught the faint traces of a quiet grunt, she smiled.

“You have permission to speak,” she added, tapping Jasper’s chin with the pad of her finger. Jasper obediently lifted her head, her face flushed and lips bitten ruddy. Pearl observed, with vicious approval, that Jasper’s eyes were giving off a sultry golden glow- something which only happened when she was aroused to the point of torture.

“I think a few humans may have seen me,” she admitted, her voice huskier than normal. She didn’t seem displeased by the prospect; even from her vantage point, Pearl could see a puddle of slick gathering between Jasper’s kneeling legs. The sand was darkened and damp.

“Oh?” Pearl asked with an expression of false surprise, laying a hand delicately across her own chest, “That’s unfortunate. They probably went home, mad with lust…thinking of you the whole time,”

Jasper bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. Her thighs jumped, but she just managed to reign in the impulse to close them and grind them against her surely aching groin. Pearl acknowledged this admirable display of restraint with a gentle pat on Jasper’s head. She was amused by how strongly Jasper was affected by the thought of others finding her appealing; but, then, she was a vain creature. Even before the beginning of their relationship, it had been obvious that Jasper knew how attractive she was, and loved admiring herself in mirrors for hours on end. Pearl still vividly recalled the time she witnessed Jasper groping her own breasts in the middle of a furniture store, staring fixedly at her own reflection. Pearl had noted (rather sardonically) that the sales assistant seemed to be having a very good day.

Really, it was entirely predictable that Jasper would get off on giving random strangers days of sexual frustration. It was the main reason Pearl had proposed this little scene. She knew Jasper loved to be admired, and nothing thrilled her more than seeing the lust in someone’s eyes right before she made them aware that she was completely out of reach. She would flaunt her breasts and thighs and buttocks, pin you with her breath-taking stare like a moth on a corkboard, and laugh as she left you hanging. This had backfired on her when she first made advances towards Pearl, who had seen her in action on numerous occasions with jealousy roiling in her gut. Pearl had immediately presumed that Jasper was playing with her, just as she played with everyone else. With a blue face and shaking hands, Pearl had ensured that the rejection was swift and cutting. 

“Oh,” Jasper had said, her grin collapsing in on itself, “I thought…you just seemed interested-,”

“Yes, and you noticed, and decided I would make hilarious sport,” Pearl had laughed, her voice brittle, “I know I’m nothing much to you…Pearls are nothing to Quartzs, after all. But I deserve some respect, wouldn’t you agree? Don’t try that again,”

It was only an hour later, when Garnet had asked why Pearl had rejected Jasper when they obviously had feelings for each other, that Pearl had realised she’d made a huge mistake. She did the only sensible thing: she ran after Jasper down the beach, shrieking and waving her arms while repeatedly wailing “Wait, Jasper, I have feelings for you too!” It was not, admittedly, her proudest moment. She had explained the misunderstanding while still breathless, leaning on her knees. To her surprise, the first thing Jasper did was sheepishly admit that her irresponsible flirting was out of control, and she’d have to rein it in if they were going to begin a relationship.

“Well, I, uh…that’s not completely necessary,” Pearl had said, “There’s no need to be hasty,”

Jasper had tilted her head with confusion for an instant before comprehension struck; and then her eyebrows had climbed in surprised as a grin spread across her face.

“Oh my stars, you like it when I lead these people on,” she had breathed, studying Pearl with a new appreciation. Her expression was promising, although it could have easily meant nothing; it wouldn’t be the first time she had seduced someone with nothing but her eyes. Pearl may have gotten Garnet’s expert opinion on the subject, but thousands of years of insecurity were difficult to overcome in a few short months, even if she had been making progress lately.

“J-Just…uh, only if you don’t…you know…,” she had stammered, her earlier eloquence abandoning her.

“Actually fuck them?” Jasper had asked, stepping straight into her personal bubble. If Pearl had owned a heart, it would have stopped. Jasper didn’t trouble to lower herself to Pearl’s level, looming over her with smouldering eyes and (surely intentionally) shoving her ample cleavage in Pearl’s face.

“Oh my…,” Pearl had exhaled shakily, eyes fixed on her formidable bosom, “Goodness…I…,”

Another dissimilarity between Jasper and Rose was that Pearl had never been conscious of how little self-worth she had when she was with Rose. She was sure that Rose had noticed, and did her best to help Pearl to see her worth, but Pearl herself was never cognisant of how expendable and worthless she considered herself until she had manipulated Garnet into forming Sardonyx nearly fourteen years after Rose was gone. 

Thankfully, Pearl had grown in confidence since then. She wouldn’t claim that her issues were entirely eradicated, but she was much more capable of keeping her head held high when others tried to treat her as if she were lesser. She thought that being with Jasper may have actually helped her confidence. It was hard to feel inadequate when a person like Jasper constantly told her she was wonderful, in such a matter-of-face tone. Of course, she didn’t base her progress on how Jasper made her feel, but it undeniably helped to remember that there was somebody out there who thought she was beautiful, incredible, amazing, sublime…all of those things Pearl had told Rose, but had never told herself.

At the beginning of her relationship with Jasper, uncertainty had characterised her interactions with her new lover. Jasper was everything a Gem should be; the pinnacle of Gem perfection. Pearl was a Pearl, and she had expected Jasper to presume that this status quo would carry on into their bed. She was pleasantly, remarkably wrong on that count. It turned out that Jasper, despite her flaunting, knew little about pleasures of the flesh. Homeworld banned such things, and Jasper had been such an idealist that she had adhered to the rules with absolute rigor. She had been on Earth long enough to develop a general knowledge base, but she was, despite her posturing, inexperienced. All of her beauty was yet untouched by the hands of another. Pearl could hardly pretend that possessiveness didn’t strike at her gut like a viper when Jasper had admitted as much.

Nonetheless, it transpired that Jasper was a lover beyond Pearl’s wildest dreams. She may not have known much, but she was a very quick study, possessed a terrifying amount of strength and stamina, and was eager to try almost any kink Pearl proposed. Thinking about these factors, in addition to Jasper’s physical attributes (ranging from her natural, cat-like flexibility to her immense beauty) often left Pearl blushing to herself in the middle of the day as she dusted a kitchen cabinet.

This current scene was the latest in a long line of sexual experiments. One of the things Jasper was most eager to try out was BDSM, with her in the submissive role. She had explained that she wanted to challenge her ingrained need to always be in control and to control other people, and that Pearl would probably benefit from being handed the reins on a regular basis. They both needed to remind themselves and each other that this wasn’t Homeworld, and the social rules of that place didn’t apply to them or their relationship.

“Besides,” Jasper had confided once, her grin savage, “I like it when you boss me around,”

Pearl liked to boss Jasper around too. It was the perfect set-up, really. However, they’d never tried anything quite so daring before.

The stretch of beach she had left Jasper on was a sunlit place several hundred yards from the house. It had warm white sands and turquoise seas, and it was far enough away from the boardwalk to avoid the mess and bustle, but close enough to be accessible. It was little known to tourists, yet well-known to the locals. Pearl had taken Jasper down there at midday, stripped her bare, and guided her into position; kneeling, with both arms clasped behind her back. It was simple, effortless, and freestanding. Perhaps they could have tried something more elaborate, but Pearl had always intended to leave her there for hours, and she didn’t want Jasper to become uncomfortable. That wasn’t the point of their play. And restraints were never an option- not after Malachite. However, this didn’t bother Pearl in the slightest. Jasper was more than capable of maintaining any position she was directed into, and the distinct lack of panic attacks was welcome.

“I sent Steven away to Connie’s house,” Pearl now informed Jasper, “It wouldn’t be wise to risk him witnessing this. Regardless of our mutual kinks, I’m sure you would agree. You may speak,”

“What about the Gems?” Jasper asked. She seemed to be exerting all of her willpower to keep herself in position. Her massive chest heaved as she exhaled shakily. Beneath her, the sand grew ever darker.

“Do you want Garnet to see you like this?” Pearl asked, playing along with this little game, “She probably already knows what we’re doing. She always does. Do you think she’d like to see you like this?”

Jasper threw back her head, whimpering through clenched teeth. Her legs and arms twitched, but she remembered where she was just in time to stop herself from breaking the rules.

“I’d never let her touch you,” Pearl continued, stroking her hand through the thick hair at the crown of Jasper’s head, “You must understand. I could never allow that. But I would let her watch- perhaps I would even let her offer suggestions for what I should do to you next. Would you like that?”

“Please,” Jasper whispered. She wasn’t given permission to speak, but Pearl was an indulgent mistress. She would let that one slide in light of how pretty Jasper looked when she begged. But it was not Garnet she begged for. Pearl knew what Jasper wanted; not an audience, but relief. 

“Well,” she said, pretending to consider it. She tapped her chin with her fingertip; once, twice, three times, until she heard a whine claw its way up Jasper’s throat. The glower in Jasper’s eyes told her that she had been sussed out. It was probably the smirk. That, or the bad acting.

“I guess nine hours is long enough to wait,” she simpered, “Good girl. I think I’ll give you that treat now,”

This time, Jasper remembered her orders and remained silent. Her eyes were beseeching, but there was nothing pitiful about them. They glowed like embers ready to burst into flame, and Pearl thought that if she wasn’t careful, she may catch fire. She thought she might want to.

Although she was supposed to be in charge, it was she who melted when she took Jasper’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss. They were always so soft and warm and inviting, as if to remind her that Jasper was more than hard muscle and strength. There was vulnerability and fragility too. She had been taught from extraction that submission was terrible, and it was difficult for her to let another control her body like this- particularly after Malachite. It took a lot of trust for her to let another person dominate her like this.

Pearl didn’t like to eat, but she liked the way Jasper tasted. Her smell was lovely too; something heady, spicy, and sweet at the same time, which brought to mind autumn bonfires, sandalwood, cinnamon, and bourbon. Yet she tasted and smelled of precisely nothing in particular. 

When Pearl pulled back, Jasper’s head jerked forwards, chasing the kiss. Her thick lips were glistening and darkened, and her skin was damp with sweat. She was astonishingly, endearingly human in that moment.

“What do you want?” Pearl asked her, purposely remaining just beyond Jasper’s reach. Jasper’s frustration reached its zenith then. Pearl could see it etched into the furrow of her brow, and the line of her clenched teeth.

“Fuck me,” Jasper rasped, “Please,”

Pearl regarded her for a moment longer; partly to draw out the anticipation even further, and partly to admire Jasper’s nude curves. She was particularly fond of Jasper’s large breasts. They were firm and heavy, yet soft beneath fingers and tongue- apart from her hardened nipples, which were wonderfully sensitive. She liked it when Pearl tugged them with her teeth. Below her muscular stomach and between her thick thighs, she was unshaven, but her red vulva was starkly visible through her pale hair. It was slightly parted by the spread of her thighs, revealing her swollen clit, the aggressive black base of the dildo kept within her by the clench of her own muscles, and the steady dribble of slick leaking into the sand. Despite her earlier orgasms, Pearl could feel herself becoming wet again. The way Jasper’s eyes flickered down to her groin told her that her ardour, which was currently creating a damp spot on her tight shorts, had been noted. 

Eventually, Pearl smiled.

“How could I say no when you’ve asked so nicely?” she said, tenderly kissing Jasper on her gem. Jasper’s lips twitched as she staved off a grin, desperate to avoid Pearl catching her getting sappy over such an innocent, affectionate act. It was remarkable how cute she could be, for a seasoned Quartz warrior whose thighs were each twice the width of Pearl’s entire body. Pearl was unable to resist kissing her again; on the forehead, cheeks, and lips, until Jasper bowed her head with a grumble and a blush. Her flustered displeasure was short-lived. She sighed at the first press of lips against her throat, tilting her head back to give Pearl more room without prompting. She didn’t even complain when Pearl’s prominent nose poked at her neck. This may have seemed like an innocuous gesture, if Jasper hadn’t been conditioned to associate bearing ones throat with submission and, subsequently, weakness. That she would do so under these conditions indicated the level of trust she had in Pearl. It was simultaneously humbling and exalting.

Her throat was hot and soft, and vibrated with a deep purr as Pearl sucked harshly on the juncture of shoulder and neck. She tasted copper as a bright bruise burned beneath her mouth- a bruise she knew Jasper would maintain for the next few days, as a personal memento of this session. Perhaps unscrupulously, Pearl was more interested in others seeing this mark and knowing that she had put it there; that Jasper was her’s as much as she was Jasper’s.

As she spoiled Jasper’s throat with her teeth, her hand feathered down Jasper’s chest to fondle one of her breasts. It was an almost accidental gesture, bred from urge rather than intent. She could feel herself becoming worked up, as she nibbled ever more fervently and breathlessly at Jasper’s neck. She warned herself to calm down; but it was difficult to do so when Jasper’s deep purring was throbbing in her ears. The first proper groan slipped out when Pearl caught a nipple between her fingertips and delicately worried it with the pad of her thumb. She grinned into Jasper’s neck.

“No moving, remember,” she warned, tapping Jasper’s nose playfully the way she sometimes tapped Steven’s. Jasper eyed her with mutinous indignation, but was constrained from offering an objection by the conditions of their scene. Words were unnecessary, anyway. Pearl didn’t need to be able to hear her speak to know what she thought of being talked to like a child. 

When she returned to Jasper’s breast, it was with the additional stimulation of her mouth. She began with a single, teasing swipe of her tongue over the crown of a nipple, so light it could have almost tickled. Jasper stuck her chest out, attempting to encourage her without breaking her silence. Pearl decided not to point out that she was technically moving.

“You know, I’ve always wondered why you bothered with such large breasts,” Pearl mused, sinking down onto her haunches to regard Jasper’s chest critically, “They must be cumbersome. Are they an attempt to enhance your size? Or is this, perhaps, your most natural form? Your old uniform was highly impractical, in light of this. I’d imagine it was difficult to avoid wardrobe malfunctions, considering your line of work. How many enemies of Homeworld have you accidentally flashed?”

Jasper’s toothy snarl was delicious. She had asked for edging and orgasm denial, and while this didn’t precisely fall under those headings, Pearl couldn’t resist. She loved to watch Jasper writhe, desperate for her touch. She could still remember the time she had edged Jasper so severely that, when she had ordered Jasper to get herself off by grinding her aching cunt against a doorframe, she had done it without question. Afterwards, she had been embarrassed by her enthusiasm, but had been reassured by Pearl’s fervent praise.

Jasper wasn’t allowed to writhe this time. However, her eager twitching and desperate, broken noises were just as lovely.

“Perhaps Yellow Diamond deliberately designed your uniforms with such unsavoury motives,” she continued, “You were once a high-ranking loyalist with frequent access to her. I’d wager that she looked towards your meetings with great anticipation- or she looked towards something with great anticipation, at any rate,”

Jasper moaned brokenly, then clamped her lip between her teeth when she realised her error. Pearl watched the muscles in her thighs contract, but Jasper’s endurance was as legendary here as in any other area. She didn’t capitulate. Her eyes clenched shut as a fresh rivulet of slick curled over a buttock to drop onto the sand beneath her- but she kept quiet. Pearl was impressed. Jasper had endured nearly ten hours of sexual torment, and the only thing keeping her in position was her own willpower. 

“She would have dearly loved to have bent you over and had her way with you, I don’t doubt,” Pearl speculated, “Perhaps taking you from behind while pulling you hair,”

She took a gamble, then; wrapping her own fist in a hank of Jasper’s thick tresses and slowly pulling. She didn’t do it suddenly, for fear of triggering Jasper. The pull was steady and inexorable, but it would have been very easy to resist the lure if Jasper had wanted to. Her hair was tough enough to sheer through rock and metal when necessary, and she was incredibly strong. If she didn’t want Pearl to pull her hair, she wouldn’t let her.

Similar thoughts seemed to be going through Jasper’s mind as she looked to Pearl with surprise, but she hardly hesitated before allowing her head to be guided backwards. Pearl stroked the taut line her throat, both to reassure her, and for the thrill of knowing that this was the most submissive Jasper had ever been in the past five thousand years. Even as Malachite, she had been proud and defiant. 

“Then, she would…oh, I don’t know…get your breasts out. Just to look. Or so she’d tell herself. She wouldn’t be able to stop herself from touching…squeezing,” Pearl said, drawing the pads of her fingers down Jasper’s throat and over her sternum as she spoke. Jasper tracked her progress with wide golden eyes, until she neared the line of cleavage and Jasper’s eyes slid shut. They glowed the colour of amber through her eyelids. 

Pearl’s hands were long-fingered and slender; piano hands, humans called them. They weren’t large enough to cup one of Jasper’s breasts in its entirety, but Pearl had spent a lot of time exploring this area. She knew what Jasper liked. A well-placed squeeze proved her point, as Jasper hissed like a cat and let her head fall loosely against her shoulder.

“Maybe she would like to suck on them,” Pearl murmured into Jasper’s ear, “And she would know that you wouldn’t stop her. You would want it. After all, why else would you have these?”

She pinched a nipple harshly, and Jasper’s eyes rolled behind their heavily lashed eyelids.

“Gems aren’t a species with suckling young. So you must have made these specifically because you want other Gems suck your nipples. Are you sure you didn’t take any lovers on Homeworld? You’re awfully wanton,”

The fact that Jasper didn’t bristle over this accusation suggested that she was no longer listening to a word Pearl was saying. 

“Jasper, do you remember your safeword?” she asked. Jasper nodded vigorously, but this wasn’t an adequate answer, as far as Pearl was concerned.

“I need you to tell me, or we can’t continue,” she said, “I won’t risk harming you because I didn’t take proper precautions,”

At first, she thought Jasper wouldn’t be able to answer, and readied herself to pull the plug on this whole thing. Jasper looked up at her with hazy eyes and bitten lips, appearing entirely overwrought and not a little dazed. Pearl wondered if this had been too much, and Jasper’s pride was the only thing keeping her in position against her instincts. Nine hours was a long time to be left like that for anyone, even a Gem; and the psychological aspects of this scene were just as taxing. Eventually, however, Jasper licked her lips and spoke.

“Arabesque,” she said, “I don’t want to use it,”

This was the signal Pearl had been waiting for. Jasper was just at the point of insensibility; lucid enough to register her distress and remember her safeword, but on edge enough that depriving her any further could be too much.

“Good girl,” she said, “But you must use it if anything is too much for you. Don’t be prideful,”

She said no more on the subject. She knew Jasper wouldn’t be thankful for being coddled. Her point had been made, and that was that. Instead, she took one of Jasper’s nipples into her mouth, wrenching a ragged groan from her throat. The rule was no talking unless given permission, but Pearl hadn’t incorporated wordless noises into her instructions. The sounds Jasper made were just too lovely to be contained.

Pearl palmed the swell of Jasper’s breast as she sucked, and gently nibbled and licked (just the way Jasper liked it, with a trace of something a little overboard and almost too much- like Jasper herself). Her fondling was as much for her own stimulation as Jasper’s. Jasper’s breast was soft and heavy in her hand, and attractively full and round; and, despite its firmness, it gave easily to gentle pressure when she squeezed it. The nipple beneath Pearl’s tongue was swollen from her enthusiastic attention, but Jasper’s quiet grunts weren’t of the pained variety. Her enjoyment was very much evident in the sand beneath her. She probably didn’t know it, but she had unconsciously begun to jerk her hips minutely, her body begging for stimulation where her mouth could not. The flush high on her cheekbones was almost the colour of her stripes.

Pearl gently kissed the valley between Jasper’s breasts, admiring her work so far. Jasper’s right nipple was dark and shining with spit, slightly bruised by Pearl’s lips and teeth. She could even detect the faintest hint of teeth marks around the areola, noticeable against the puffy flesh, and wondered if she had perhaps gone too far. But no. Jasper clearly liked it, and Pearl had full confidence that her partner would call this session to a close if she was pushed too far. When she traced a cool fingertip over the marks she had made, Jasper gave a deep shudder and rolled her hips for half a moment before she could stop herself.

The bruises on that orange neck were vividly red, like smudged fingerpaint. Pearl longed to press them, to watch Jasper whine, but she had already promised herself that she wouldn’t make Jasper wait much longer. From between her breasts, Pearl trailed over Jasper’s torso, peppering her with gentle kisses down the centre of her prominent abs, where she savoured the saline tang of exertion and the deep rumble of her chuffing. It was a sound she only made when she was extremely happy, and only unconsciously. The first time she had done it, Steven had jumped out of his skin. She had endeavoured never to do it again, but she couldn’t always stop herself. Pearl, for her part, thought it was an extremely pleasant noise, and often rested her head against Jasper’s slumbering chest in the hope that she would do it in her sleep.

When Pearl neared the curve of pubis, Jasper desperately curved her hips towards her chin. She seemed to have decided that the rules didn’t extend to her hips, because she wasn’t exerting much effort to keep them still anymore. The pale hair tickled Pearl’s nose. She couldn’t resist the urge to press her face against it and inhale, sighing happily at the strong scent. This was the smell of Jasper’s arousal for Pearl’s touch. How could she not love it?

“Shh, shh,” she said, as Jasper let out a series of little hitched gasps, and canted her hips so severely that the dildo slid out of her by an inch before she regained her grip on it, “I’m going to give you what you want, remember?”

Jasper nodded, mutely, staring down at her own groin with singular intensity. She wouldn’t have been able to see anything, but it was plain she that she wanted to redirect Pearl’s attention to her throbbing cunt. Pearl smiled indulgently and decided to oblige her. She brushed her fingers through Jasper’s pubic hair, just barely avoiding dipping between her lips. Even without touching her, Pearl could feel the heat pouring from aroused cunt. It was no wonder she was so desperate. Pearl spread her first two fingers into a vee, drawing them down and around Jasper’s molten core, once again avoiding dipping inside. Jasper was so wet that Pearl’s fingers were shiny and soaked when she pulled them back, examining them critically. Jasper’s thighs trembled as the dildo slid out a little more. This time, she couldn’t stop its progress, and looked to Pearl with wide-eyes until Pearl pushed it back in with the tip of a finger. Jasper gasped out a high, trembling cry, pushing her hips down towards Pearl’s hand. Pearl let her, raising two fingers so that they finally thrust between Jasper’s lips and into the slick, boiling heat just below the surface. Teasingly, she traced the rim of Jasper’s entrance where is hugged the dildo plunged into her, scratching lightly with the tip of her nail. Goosebumps visibly prickled Jasper’s arms, but still she didn’t voice a complaint; just a whimper. She was clearly on the edge of completion. She’d become so worked up during the nine hours she’d been sitting here, motionless, that the slightest touch to the right place could send her over the edge in an instant. But Pearl couldn’t allow that. She’d promised Jasper edging, and that’s what she was going to give her.

“Good,” she whispered. Slowly, she skittered her fingertips over Jasper’s labia in an ellipse, spreading around her viscous juices until her entire cunt was gleaming and wet. Despite the rubber cock within her, she continued to dampen the sand below as she jerked her hips against this lightest of touches, trying to increase the pressure without moving her arms or legs. Pearl purposely avoided her bright red clit. Even so, it wasn’t long before she detected signs of Jasper’s impending orgasm. It was there in the tightening of her muscles, the clench of her jaw; in the way she began to curve her belly inwards as her hips jerked and her cunt visibly contracted and fluttered around the dildo within her. Pearl stopped touching her immediately. Jasper’s responding growl, saturated as it was with frustration, amused Pearl. She resumed her tender petting of the soft curls crowning Jasper’s groin, ignoring Jasper’s imploring gaze. If Jasper really wanted this to end, all she had to do was say the word.

Her playful exploration would be postponed until she was sure that Jasper had calmed down enough, and wouldn’t accidentally trip over the precipice; but she resolved to keep the ember of Jasper’s arousal quietly smouldering. Half the fun of edging someone was winding them up tighter and tighter but not giving them the fulfilment they desperately craved. The other half was witnessing their euphoria when they were eventually allowed to come. This was a delicate balancing act. One wrong move could end the scene prematurely.

Finally, Jasper’s shaking abated, and she fixed Pearl with a piercing glare. Pearl took this as her cue to continue. She plucked a nipple between her fingers- just for the sake of it- grinning at the whine she extracted, then slid down to her knees between Jasper’s thighs. Jasper was so large that Pearl could sit comfortably between her legs, with room to spare. 

Her nose was inches from Jasper’s sex. Its pungent scent was all she could smell, and she could have even sworn that she could taste it. It was reddened, engorged, and glistening. She tracked the progress of a line of slick as it escaped Jasper’s body, in spite of the thick rubber cock plugging her up. Arousal slammed into Pearl like a fist. It had been simmering quietly below the surface while she yet prioritised Jasper’s comfort and enjoyment, but she now recalled that this scene was as much for her gratification as it was for Jasper’s. With that in mind, she didn’t hesitate before acting on her base impulse to taste her lover’s cunt. Jasper was so hot and soft here; delicate in a way which seemed to go against her very nature. Pearl didn’t even mind that her nose and chin were soon coated in slick, focussing her attention on tracing the stretched edge of Jasper’s entrance with her tongue. She shuddered with delight as Jasper yowled like a wounded animal, desperately grinding against Pearl’s face with complete abandon. Pearl endured it gladly, even though her nose was being squashed uncomfortably. She only ceased her ministrations when she knew Jasper was close to the edge, drawing an outraged howl from her partner. Somehow, the dildo remained largely in place. It was extremely impressive, and Pearl made sure to tell her so while she rubbed Jasper’s belly soothingly to calm her down. 

“You’re doing very well,” she added, “It’s been over 10 hours since we began. We can stop whenever you want,”

Jasper looked down at Pearl and shook her head mutely, somehow managing to focus all of her contempt for such a suggestion into this one gesture. Pearl accepted her answer without question and slipped a hand between Jasper’s legs. Jasper only realised what she intended after Pearl began to draw the dildo out of her, inch by gleaming inch. It almost seemed as though she was trying to hold onto it; but, even if she was, it would have been futile. She was far too wet to resist.

When the dildo was nearly out all the way, she paused, allowing Jasper to savour the way its bulbous head stretched her open. Jasper’s head fell back limply as she bit down on a whimper and jolted, accidentally pulling herself off it entirely. Her frantic attempts to find it again were remarkably endearing.

“Shh, it’s ok,” Pearl told her, “I’ll help you now. Calm down,”

She guided the dildo back to Jasper’s dripping slit, rubbing it between her lips and over her clit- but (despite all assurances) refraining from dipping inside. Jasper let her know how she felt about this with a pointed, narrow-eyed glower. After careful consideration, Pearl opted to be merciful. She slowly fed it back into Jasper in minute increments, twisting it as she went so that the head rolled against Jasper’s insides. Once again, she let Jasper climb higher and higher, thighs shaking and hips rolling as she panted, open mouthed; and then, abruptly, just as Jasper was about to reach her peak, Pearl stopped. The noise Jasper made could have been interpreted as a long, drawn-out “No!”, but, since it could have easily been a simply moan, Pearl decided not to count it as rule breaking.

“Lie back,” she ordered. Jasper slowly moved to obey her, stiffly lowering herself onto the warm sand. She purred quietly when Pearl started to massage her legs, although Pearl couldn’t claim to have purely altruistic motivations. Jasper’s thighs were spectacular, and Pearl liked to get her hands on them at every possible opportunity.

“Good girl,” she said, digging her thumbs into the creases where Jasper’s hips met her thighs, “I think you’ve had enough now. Spread your legs- and keep that inside you, please,”

In her own humble opinion, Pearl thought that she had kept her cool admirably throughout this whole scene. Jasper was spectacular when she wasn’t even doing anything; but, in the throes of carnal pleasure, she was resplendent. Pearl couldn’t get out of her shorts quickly enough. She morphed them away, without even bothering to remove her shirt, and scrambled over to Jasper with a haste which belied her extreme arousal. Jasper’s legs fell open, and Pearl accepted the invitation. The aggressive black dildo, framed by Jasper’s glistening labia, was the sole focus of her attention as she threw a leg over Jasper’s hip, bringing their groins flush against one another. Jasper’s errant hands were pushed away from Pearl’s hips with a warning. 

It was only when Jasper’s fingers were digging into the sand that Pearl began to grind erratically. It was a difficult position, but they were both flexible (and horny) enough to make it work. Their cunts slid together easily, and every time their clits met, Pearl was electrified. She was sure that her fingers were digging painfully into Jasper’s hips as she gripped them for purchase, but Jasper didn’t seem to mind. She couldn’t seem to stop herself from rolling her hips against Pearl’s, completely disregarding her orders. Pearl wasn’t inclined to stop her, either. The hardness of the end of the dildo poking out of Jasper’s body was a magnificent counter to the soft heat of her cunt, and Pearl thought she might come apart every time she ground down and Jasper’s husky groaning sounded in her ears. She could barely hear her own quailing voice or see beyond Jasper’s scrabbling fingers and the arch of her throat. It was as though she had tunnel vision. Everything was Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, until Pearl was grinding her face against Jasper’s belly as she shuddered to completion. She tasted Jasper’s flesh in her mouth, realising dimly that she had bitten down harshly to muffle her cries. That would be another mark to add to Jasper’s collection.

“I’ll…I’ll…do you…now,” Pearl panted, sliding back to her knees between Jasper’s legs. She was too sensitive to continue grinding against her like that. She would have to use another method, and quickly. It had been nearly 11 hours since the scene had begun, and it would be sadistic to make Jasper wait much longer. 

Their frantic grinding had left Jasper messier than ever. The hair between her legs was damp, and sand clung to her in a way which was, at first glance, remarkably erotic. However, it was in her hair, in the hollows of her knees, all over her arms; and (Pearl winced sympathetically here) it had gotten between her buttocks. Perhaps the beach wasn’t the best venue for this, after all. 

Pearl carefully checked her hands for any traces of sand before beginning, regardless of Jasper’s penetrating stare. She would be even more disappointed if she lost the top layers of skin because of Pearl’s inattentiveness; and, probably in a fair amount of pain, too. Just thinking about sand in that area of her anatomy made Pearl shudder sympathetically. Luckily, her hands were clean. She wasted no time, gripping the end of the dildo as she firmly thumbed Jasper’s clit. Jasper arched and tensed so that her muscles stood out in relief, biting her lip until the skin burst beneath her teeth. Pearl rubbed her belly comfortingly. 

“Try to stay still,” she said, “This doesn’t have a proper base, and it’s difficult to keep my grip on it. It’s too slippery,”

Jasper nodded and attempted to still her hips, staring down between her legs with wide-eyed expectation. The pace would not be slow this time. With the palm of her right hand, Pearl massaged Jasper’s aroused clit in a circular motion, while her left hand concentrated on fucking Jasper with the dildo. She noted that its rubbery skin was hot to the touch. Its gleaming black surface looked obscene against Jasper’s rouge vulva. It seemed even more obscene every time Pearl drew it out to the tip, and Jasper’s hole pulled against the fake flesh, as if her body was reluctant to allow it to leave its embrace. 

It took very little to push Jasper over the edge. So many hours of play had rendered her formidable endurance and self-control obsolete, and her desperation was palpable. Pearl eventually stopped moving the dildo in favour of holding it steady while Jasper fucked herself on it. Jasper kept her hands to the ground, but it was a pointless gesture; it wasn’t as though she was really obeying the rules of their scene anymore. She raised and lowered her hips frantically, grounding herself with both feet on the sand. It was a pace Pearl would personally find too rough, but Jasper’s enraptured face and dripping cunt attested to her enjoyment. Then again, she recalled the time they had roleplayed as prisoner and captive, in the course of which scene, Jasper had fucked herself with the handle of a live destabiliser in front of Pearl’s “cell”. After that, it was hardly surprising that the violent slam of fourteen inches of rubber into her body thrilled her rather than perturbing her. Pearl continued to stimulate Jasper’s clit with her hand, until she detected the tell-tale signs that Jasper was close. When she lowered her head to take Jasper’s clit into her mouth once more, sucking harshly as she rolled it against her tongue, Jasper howled, raking the sand with her nails. Inbetween her grunting and breathless moaning, the only word Pearl could make out was her name. It raised goosebumps on her arms. 

Pearl had seen Jasper come on countless occasions since their relationship began, but it never got old. Jasper’s spine bowed as she lifted her hips up, digging her heels into the sand. She nearly clipped Pearl’s nose, but Pearl fell back onto her haunches just in time to avoid getting it broken. Jasper always came almost violently. This time, she squeezed the dildo right out of herself. It fell into the sand with a heavy thud, but Pearl barely noticed. Jasper whimpered brokenly, gasping Pearl’s name like a mantra as her orgasm seemed to go on forever. Pearl watched the whole thing, unblinking, captivated, and not a little smug. Jasper was utterly exquisite and utterly her’s, and to realise this was to realise something Pearl was sure she already knew but hadn’t quite appreciated until this moment. 

Eventually, Jasper slumped back onto the sand and lay there silently, one arm thrown over her face. She continued to twitch minutely- but edging sometimes did that to a person.

“You did well,” Pearl said, “Really. It’s been about 11 hours,”

“I kept moving,” Jasper said. Her voice sounded ragged.

“Nobody can stay entirely still,” Pearl smiled, brushing some sand off Jasper’s thigh for the sake of something to do, “Did you like it?”

“Hmm,” Jasper said slowly, “Yeah. I did,”

“Good!” Pearl sighed, slumping across Jasper’s belly, “That’s…good,”

“Yeah,” Jasper hummed, “But there’s one thing which is pissing me off,”

Pearl jerked up with sudden worry. Had she done something wrong? Was Jasper in pain or discomfort? Was it too much? Pearl was on edge in an instant, biting her lip with worry. She was sure she’d done everything correctly, and Jasper had offered no complaint during the scene. Surely she would have used her safeword or one of their other safeguards if she had disliked what Pearl was doing to her.

But Jasper wasn’t upset. Pearl could see it in her body language, and the gentle curve of her relaxed mouth. Whatever was bothering her, it wasn’t something Pearl had done.

“What’s bothering you?” she asked, hoping she was right.

Jasper moved her arm to look down at Pearl with a roguish grin. 

“Sand in my ass,” she said.

Pearl’s shriek of surprised laughter could probably have been heard from the boardwalk.


End file.
